The present invention relates to the dispensers for liquids and particularly dispensers for viscous liquids such as liquid soap.
Dispensers for liquids such as soap are known. Such dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,581,957; 4,018,363; 4,130,224; and 4,149,573. Prior art dispensers commonly have one or more disadvantages. For example, some dispensers are operatable only by hand, and cannot be operated remotely such as by a foot pump. Other dispensers can dispense only a set amount of soap, the amount of soap being dispensed not being variable. Further, many soap dispensers are not tamper-proof. In this day of increasing vandalism, it is desirable that it be extremely difficult for a vandal to be able to reach the working mechanism inside of a soap dispenser. Further, many soap dispensers require a large amount of force for their operation, an amount of force which often cannot be generated by children, the arthritic, and the handicapped.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid dispenser which can be operated remotely, is tamper-proof, can dispense a variable amount of liquid, and is easily operable.